The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Great Age of Pirates
by Phantomrock
Summary: Days after the Promised Day, Edward goes to the Xerxesian ruins to look for somehing. He encounters a large bear man, and is slapped by his paw. He finds himself falling into water, and he uses alchemy to get himself somewhere. This is the story of a midget who found his way into the Great Age of Pirates. This is the story of the Fullmetal Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

Amestris, after the final events of FMA…

Edward sets off for the Xerxesian ruins after saying goodbye to Alphonse and Winry. He arrives after, in his words, "the most boring train ride of his life". It is a long walk from the train station to the ruins, and the hot climate of the desert mixed with the Sun glaring down at him didn't make his life any easier.

"It's too damn hot here. I hope I get to a water source sometime soon, or I'm going to-"

Edward's thoughts were cut off by the something that sounded like a popping sound. He turns around and gets in to a fighting position, then realizes what he was looking at. It was a VERY tall (not that he was short, but tall by anyone's standards) man dressed in a black, long sleeved shirt. He had grey pants with a few scattered black dots on them. The most surprising feature of all was the fact that he had bear ears.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!"

Edward didn't get the response he was looking for.

The response he did get, however, was more confusing than the bear-man's appearance. The bear-man took off one of his gloves, revealing a… paw? Edward was starting to think that this man was a chimera. That was the only explanation for what was going on. The bear-man swung his paw-hand at Edward. Edward attempted to block with his automail arm, and was sent flying. However, he was sent to the Gate of Truth the moment this happened.

"Truth, what the hell do you want?", Edward growled angrily. He wanted nothing to do with the deity. "Normally, you'd have to pay a toll to do what you're doing. But the bear-man you saw paid it for you", the Truth replied. "Now Mr. Al-che-mist, you're going to be going to a land far, far away from Amestris. You're also getting your alchemy back." "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'FAR AWA-" Edward was cut off by dozens of long-thin black arms wrapping around him and pulling him into the Gate. The last words he heard were "Good luck, Mr. Al-che-mist".

It had been days since the incident. Edward was awake, but not in a position he'd liked to have been in. He was flying through the sky inside a giant, transparent blue paw. That wasn't even the worst part of the scenario. _He was coming back down._ Edward, screaming, braced himself for the fall. He had fallen in open water. Edward was nearly out of breath. He clapped his hands together and transmuted a bubble of oxygen to fit around his head. It was enough until he got to the surface. He clapped his hands together again and transmuted the water around him to bring him to the surface. From there, he used alchemy again to propel himself forward. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew that he was going to hit land eventually.

 _Amazon Lily, Calm Belt…_

At about the same time that Edward had fallen into the sea, came back up, and started quickly going nowhere in particular, a certain straw-hatted rubberman had landed on the isle of women, Amazon Lily. After three days of flight, he lands on the island in a paw shaped crater. After recovering from the impact, Luffy sets about heading to Sabaody with the help of the Vivre Card. He makes good distance until he reaches a mountain and tries to plow through it with a Gigant Pistol, but is too weak to do so. He notices a wild boar near him, which he defeats, and cooks it over a campfire. He eats it with a slight remembrance to the training Garp put him through with some fondness. He notices a mushroom known as a Laughing 'Shroom growing nearby and eats it to cheer himself up. He then notices more and eats them too though they seem to have different effects on him, some of which may not have been favorable.

Sometime later, a trio of women happen upon his unconscious body which is covered in mushrooms. One identifies it as "Mushrooms-growing-out-of-your-body" 'shroom, which can suck the life force out of its victim should they remain. They take Luffy back to their village where another woman named Belladonna helps them in ridding Luffy of the fungus by plucking and burning them off his skin (though overdoing it on the latter, knocking him unconscious just as he was starting to wake up). Now conscious, he finds himself being stared at by most of the residents who comment on his habits (as most have never seen a man before) misinterpreting them as how a normal man acts. Luffy especially shocks them when he takes back his hat from Sweet Pea using his stretching powers. After revealing his name, as well as answering a question on what's between his legs (referring to his genitals) which Luffy answers as "Kintama" ("balls of gold"), they are amazed and ask to give his genitals to them so that they can see. This makes Luffy freaks out, claiming that they're trying to kill him. The amazons then give him some new clothes due to his old ones being worn out. However, his new ones are rather girly looking and he understandably freaks out. The outburst leads to some of the amazons becoming defensive, thinking Luffy was becoming vicious. One of the amazons, Kikyo, takes initiative by aiming her snake bow and arrow at him, while the other women follow suit until…

Edward had arrived at an island a while ago. He had been walking for about 15 minutes. Then he saw a bunch of people pointing their bows at a cage. He ran towards the scene and the first words he heard were: "The ban on men is an absolute law that has been kept here for hundreds of years! Never once has this law been broken before!". After a few more words exchanged between the two, Edward expected they were about to let fly. It is at that moment that Edward clapped his hands and placed them on the ground, and brought up a wall. This made the group focus on him, but they quickly placed their focus back on him. Why? The prisoner had broken through the roof, giving Edward time to disappear. He ran around the set of buildings on the left and climbed as fast as he could. He began to follow the straw-hatted fugitive.

A very tall woman had jumped in Luffy's path. He flew into her and hit the ground, surrounded by women who wanted to kill him. Edward watched as he… bounced off the floor? He then says something to himself and picks up a blonde woman from the group, and begins to quickly jump his way over a cliff. Edward ran close to the cliff and transmuted a tunnel for himself and walked straight through, sealing it back up afterwards. Edward sees the blonde and the straw hat conversing, and hides behind a nearby tree to listen in.

"What kind of nakama are these people anyway?"

"Oh right- I'm a pirate! You know about pirates?"

It is at this moment Edward realized something was very wrong with where the Gate had sent him.

"…You're a pirate? The empress of this land is a pirate as well."

"Is that right? You're an all-woman pirate crew? Are you strong?"

"What a foolish question! Only the best of this island's warriors sail on the ship. Of course they are strong! Why everyone in this land looks up to Hebihime-sama. She is wonderful, powerful, and the most beautiful woman in the world! The pirate empress, Boa Hancock, along with her two sisters, defend this island immaculately!"

Edward heard the rest of the conversation, and now knew who the one with the most power on this island was. He also learned that sea monsters are real in this world. He then watches the straw-hatted guy, whom he now knew as Luffy, builds a horrible excuse of a raft, sinks, and it turns out he can't swim. Edward planned on staying hidden for a little longer. That was until he heard the following words: "I can't keep being all friendly with you, or I could get too attached!". He watched as a confused Luffy put his hands in front of him and said some things, trying to convince her not to shoot. Edward clapped his hands together, and put them to the ground. A wall had formed in front of Luffy, and the arrows hit the wall instead. This is where Edward walks around from behind the tree, and makes his appearance.

"Hey, you're the guy that saved my life earlier! Thanks shorty!"

"Are you the man's nakama?"

Edward went berserk on Luffy. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT MIDGET?!" Edward hits the back of Luffy's head, and expected to hear a shout of pain… but his punch was ineffective. He was about to ask how the hell that happened, but more women with bows showed up.

"Margaret, are you alright? We have to hurry and eliminate the man. Hebihime-sama has returned!"

"What?!"

 _Meanwhile out in the Calm Belt…_

A Marine ship and a pirate ship rest side by side together. The captain, a vice admiral named Momonga, calls out for the pirate captain, a Shichibukai, to show herself. At first, the amazon crew denies him their captain's audience but Boa Hancock eventually shows herself alongside her sisters Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold. Momonga shows her that the date for Ace's execution has been set at one week from today and she is to attend, per her treaty with the World Government to stay away from Amazon Lily, to help against the inevitable retaliation of Whitebeard's crew or her title as a Shichibukai is forfeit. Despite the threat, Hancock refuses to relinquish her title nor attend the gathering and instead brazenly tells the vice admiral that his marine ship will have a little "accident" to retain her position. Momonga warns her that her title will be revoked should she refuse to heed the World Government's call but she demonstrates her power over his crew by making them fall for her, then turning them all into stone with her Mero Mero devil fruit power. Momonga manages to avoid the attack by stabbing his hand to distract himself with the pain, then gives Hancock one last warning: If she does not return with him within two days, the treaty is void. Hancock merely tells him to do as he wishes.

With that, the Kuja Pirates return to the island to a hero's welcome and start unloading the supplies they got from their trip, including that of the recent marine ship they encountered. Hancock asks one of the amazons if anything happened while she was away but the amazon denies it. Hancock heads back to her castle, and upon arrival, is presented by a gift from the younger amazons, a statue of her made with mud and clay. More of her cruel personality is portrayed here when she knocks it down, breaking it, stating that it was crudely made. She also inquires why most of the warriors weren't at the harbor to meet her. Enishida , the one asked, lies that a dangerous "monkey" was on the island and they went to go kill it to which Hancock brushes it off and goes to relax. Nyon suddenly shows up in the throne room and tries to convince here to take the World Government's order, since her Shichibukai title was the sole reason the island was kept safe in the first place after marines found a way to cross the Calm Belt. When Hancock does not budge, Nyon attempts to show her her future through a crystal ball but Hancock stops the process. Hancock then tells Nyon she does not care if the island is destroyed since everyone will forgive her before throwing her out a window. The elderly amazon manages to land on her feet though, avoiding injury.

The princess's bath time is soon announced and the amazons in the castle are forced to leave and set up a perimeter around it, not allowing anyone in. One of the younger amazons asks Lan (who is part of Hancock's pirate crew) why they do the routine every day. Lan answers that in the past, there was a gorgon in the center of the sea that the Boa sisters managed to defeat. However, in its death, it placed a curse on the three in the form of its large eyes on their backs. If anyone were to see these eyes, they would turn to stone and therefore the castle is emptied and surrounded to supposedly protect the amazons from this curse.

 _Meanwhile, in the jungle…_

"WHERE DID THE SHORT BLONDE AND THE MAN GO?!"

"THEY WENT UP THE MOUNTAIN!"

 _Meanwhile, at the top of the cliff…_

"My name's Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be king of the pirates! Thank you for saving me back there!"

"My name is Edward Elric, and it wasn't a problem. Though I have to ask you, how did you stretch like that?"

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit. I'm a rubberman!"

"A… rubberman?" Edward tried his best not to look shocked. Then he was asked a question.

"How did you make those walls back there? Did you eat a Wall-Wall fruit?"

"No, I'm an alchemist!"

"What's an alchemist?"

Edward decided to tell him what alchemy was, but Luffy fell asleep in the middle of his explanation.

"DON'T ASK ME TO EXPLAIN IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO FALL ASLEEP!"

"Anyway, I need to get a ship. An important person should be able to give me a ship!"

"Wouldn't the snake lady they were talking about before be important?", Edward replied.

"Important people live in tall buildings! So we'll just enter a tall building!"

"Wait, what?"

Edward watched as a rubber arm wrapped around him and Luffy jumped. They crashed through the roof and they hit… hot water?

They saw a woman bathing. Edward wasn't sure what to do.

The woman exclaimed, "A man?!"

Luffy said "Hey, that thing on your back, I think I've seen it before…"

Edward didn't recognize it.

"You saw it!"

Then, two large women came in.

"Sister, what's wrong?"

"Who are they? Men?"

"What are men doing here? Sister, put on your robe!"

"What happened here?!"

Edward began to speak. "Look it was-" He was cut off by the formerly naked woman,

"They saw… my back…"

Her two sisters exchanged looks of fear and shock.

"Then they will have to die! That is the only solution!"

"WAIT A SECOND! ALL WE SAW WAS YOUR BACK!" Edward said angrily.

"That which you have seen in my back is something that n=must never be seen by anyone, even if we die!" said the one they had walked in on.

"Now take everything you have seen here to the grave! Mero Mero Mellow!"

Edward clapped his hands together, brought them down to the water, and created a spikes of ice. He then broke the ice apart with alchemy, sending sharp shards of ice flying at them. They all dodged each attack. Luffy jumps out the window, taking Edward with him.

"Pistol Kiss!"

It hit its target in the side. "Wasn't that a bullet? How did it hurt?" Luffy asked himself.

"That man is an intruder! Capture him!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Edward and Luffy both come to their senses in an arena. They heard shouts of "Hebihime-sama!", "Sandersonia-sama!", and "Marigold-sama!".

"What's with these snakes? They're like steel rope!" Luffy exclaims, unable to break free. Edward is having the same problem.

"We're too late…" says Kikyo. "Now all we can do is hope we are not asked how they got here."

"They're going to be killed aren't they? Those men…" asks Margaret…

"What's with this place?" asks Edward.

"There really isn't a single man here…" says Luffy.

"Now let me ask you… men. How did you get here?"

Luffy explains the events with Kuma and Edward says he swam there.

"Filthy liars! You must have some purpose, coming here!"

"I really don't!" screams Edward.

Luffy pleads for a boat, and the crowd is in agony. How could anyone talk to their beloved empress like that?

"You will not leave this place alive! You cannot escape death now!"

Then, a shocking thing occurs.

"Wait, Hebihime-sama! I do not believe that these men are the kind of people who would lie! He is saying the truth! I do not believe they mean to bring any sort of harm to our country!" says Margaret.

"One of my country's guards… The simple act of entering this country means death for anyman. Why do you defend him?"

"I feel I have a debt to him! The one who brought them into this country… was me!"

This triggered shocked screams all over the arena.

"Hebihime-sama, there is an explanation for this!"  
"That's right, we found this man covered in mushrooms in the forest! We thought he was one of our villagers, so we are as much to blame as she is for bringing the men into our land!"

"Stop this you two! I'm that one that said we should bring him to the village!"

Luffy simply smiles. "What's all this, after you tried to kill me and everything? So you're actually nice people, huh! Shishishishi"

Boa Hancock begins to walk down the stairs.

"It is I alone who brought the man into this country!" screams Margaret.

"Enough!" responds the empress. "Raise your heads…"

Aphelandra, Sweet Pea, and Margaret look at Hancock and blush.

"Mero Mero Mellow!"

It is in that moment that the three turn to stone.

"Huh? What's going on? You guys?! Answer me!" exclaims Luffy.

"You little shit… They looked up to you!" Edward growls at the empress.

"Bring out Bacura!" commands Hancock. "This is the warrior nation, Amazon Lily, where strength is beauty. You shall die fighting for your lives, as we watch you go to your doom. This black panther is called Bacura. For many generations, he has served this land's empress as a carnivorous executioner. Once the execution is done… not a single bone of the victim will remain."

The snakes slide off of Edward and Luffy.

"What's going to happen to them, huh?!" Luffy asks. "Will they go back to normal?!"

The arena was shouting horrible things at both Luffy and Edward. Bacura began to run at Edward and Luffy. Edward transmutes a spear out of the ground, putting the spectators in awe. Luffy did something surprising here. He punched Bacura. Bacura was out cold in the stands.

"THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!" Luffy is shouting. "THAT WOMAN… WHEN SHE TURNED YOUR NAKAMA INTO STONE… HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ALL JUST SIT AROUND LAUGHING?!"

"The savage is actually shouting at us!"

"What a ferocious beast he is!

"Of course we feel sorry for those three, but there's nothing wrong with what Hebihime-sama did!"

"It was their fault for breaking the laws of this land!"

"No matter what I do…" started Hancock "I will always be forgiven. Why, you ask? It is because I am… beautiful!"

The arena is cheering her on now.

"And you, too. You forgive me, do you not?"

"Go to hell." said Edward.

"You really piss me off!" said Luffy.

Hancock looked like she was about to faint and exchanged some words with her sisters. The stadium began to cheer for the execution of Luffy and Edward.

"Sandersonia! Marigold! Take those men's heads for me!"

"You just leave it to us, sister."

They began to change. It was disgusting to Edward, as it reminded him of a few chimeras.

The fight was about to begin!

Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric and Straw Hat Captain Monkey D. Luffy vs Sandersonia and Marigold

"Kill him! Sandersonia and Marigold! For the crime of entering this island! For the sin of insulting us! Show him the art of our death penalty!"

"Ufufufu… Perhaps I should drink all the fluid from his body?"

"Perhaps I should strangle him to death?"

Luffy carried the petrified trio off the arena.

"Anyway, I just have to beat you guys up, right?", asked Luffy.

The arena was thrown into laughter.

"That's all I have to do, right?"

"Yes, that's it."

They were then warned about the spikes and the fight started. Edward readied his spear. Luffy fought with Marigold and Edward with Sandersonia. Luffy was dodging deadly blows, fast enough to keep up with Marigold. Edward was trying, and felt offended. It's as if Sandersonia was predicting his every move. It pissed him off. Luffy jumped, and was met in mid-air by poison spit flying at him.

"Poison? That's dangerous!" said Luffy.

Luffy prepared for his next attack. "Gum-Gum… STAMP!"

His foot bounced off, both to his surprise and to Edward's. He was then hit hard in the stomach by Marigold's weapon and was sent flying.

"Luffy!" called out Edward, only to find himself just barely dodging what could've been the end of him.

"You don't have time to worry about others, shorty", said Sandersonia

"Who the hell are you calling an ant-sized midget you ugly old snake?!" responded Edward furiously. He clapped his hands together and sent many stone fists coming out of the ground at her and sinking back in, resembling Luffy's Gatling.

"Snake Dance". Those were the words that began a long time of frustration for Edward.

To Edward's frustration, she was dodging them all effortlessly. Sandersonia decided she was getting bored and slapped him off his feet with her tail. He was sent flying into Luffy, and both of them were sent flying of the stone surface and into the spikes. Edward seemed comfortable falling, clapping his hands and pressing them to below him as he fell headfirst. He decomposed the spikes around him and went back up on a column of stone. He made it back at about the same time Luffy did.

"It's so hard to even talk about these men…" said Hancock. "They're laughable."

"Shut up, you stupid woman" said Luffy.

Hancock seemed as if she was about to faint. She told her two henchwomen- I mean sisters, to speed up the execution.

"Then we'll end the fun here" said Marigold.

"Let's grant the convicts despair and death" said Sandersonia.

Sandersonia picked up the petrified Margaret.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Don't touch them!" screamed Luffy. "What will you do if they break?! I owe them my life!"

"I'm going to break them" said Sandersonia. "It's too bad for this girl, but since it will serve to punish you…"

"DON'T JOKE AROUND!" commanded Luffy angrily. "THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND YOU!"

"You're the only one that thinks that" said Marigold as she wrapped her tail around Luffy and Edward. "This is a public execution."

Luffy thought about when Margaret was talking about how much she appreciated the Boa sisters.

"She admired you!" yelled Luffy angrily.

"Everyone in this country does. I think they'll be satisfied with this" responded Sandersonia.

"Of course they won't. Are you stupid?!" asked Edward.

"Such vulgar words..." said Sandersonia as she began to squeeze the statue.

"3"

"2"

"…1"

"I SAID STOP!" screamed Luffy at the top of his lungs. Edward felt a fear like no other at this moment. He felt like fainting, and some of the people in the stadium did. The sisters looked at Luffy fearfully. Sandersonia let go of the statue.

"So you let go after all! You can be reasoned with!" said Luffy while laughing.

Edward was speechless.

"That was the Conqueror's Haki" he heard someone in the crowd say.

"Only one in a million can use it!"

"That's the Haki of the chosen ones!"

"I've never seen anyone but big sister use it…" said Sandersonia.

"This kid possesses the 'King's Disposition' to stand above others!" said Marigold.

"Just like me, he possesses the Conqueror's Haki…he's not just a normal kid?" Hancock asked herself.

"What are you guys babbling about?" asked Luffy. "From here on out I'll fight with everything I've got."

"GEAR, SECOND!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Nothing to be afraid of here, Mari" said Sandersonia to her sister.

"Indeed" Marigold nodded.

"Even that huge haki is useless if he can't use it!" said Sandersonia

Edward was surprised at the turn this fight has taken. Steam was coming off Luffy's body, it was something he hasn't seen before. That wasn't going to be the end of it.

"Hebigamitsuki!" said Sandersonia. "Yamata no Orochi!"

Edward had seen nothing like it. It was as if Sandersonia had become Medusa herself. Giant hair snakes everywhere. Edward decided he had enough of not bringing anything too big to the fight. Edward clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ground. The smoke created was enough to obscure what he had made.

"Luffy, jump up!" called out Edward.

Luffy did as he was told. The smoke cleared, revealing a giant cannon.

"CANNONBALL TIME!" Edward called out to the Boa sisters.

They looked up at Edward at the top of his cannon fearfully. Edward fired. Luffy had done something that only made Edward's attack more effective: he tied the sisters' tails together.

They had nowhere to run. This was the endgame.

They were hit directly by the attack.

And there they were: on fire and on Sandersonia's back… Luffy?

Edward remembered: the marks that they tried so hard to hide on their backs, nearly exposed.

"Damn you, man…" said Sandersonia, expecting to die.

"Don't move." responded Luffy. "Even if you're trying to kill me, I have no intention of killing you."

"Why you horrible little- MARI! KILL HIM WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!" screamed Sandersonia.

"I can't do that, Sonia…" responded Marigold. "Right now… That man is the only thing protecting us."

Edward then heard some things about a Gorgon from the seats in the stadium. They started to panic.

"You'd rather die than let anyone see this, right?" asked Luffy. "Then don't move."

Boa Hancock commands everyone out of the arena.

"We are your enemies…" began Sandersonia. "We were fighting only moments ago. Why do you protect us?"

"This thing that you don't want anyone to see has nothing to do with our fight." responded Luffy.

Tears began to run down Hancock's face. The sisters begin to apologize to Hancock.

"We apologize, sister!"

"Not only did we lose, but we were saved by the enemy!"

"So, are you going to fight us next?" asked Luffy.

"No, I've had enough of this." responded Hancock.

Luffy begins to look over the petrified Margaret. "She's not broken anywhere, right? Turn these people back! You can do that, right?"

"Yes, I can." responds Hancock. "However, you said that you needed to go somewhere by ship, right?"

Edward knew where this was going.

"Choose one and abandon the other forever" Hancock continued. "I reverse the petrification of these women… or you leave this island safely."

Edward expected a long time for Luffy to make his decision. The opposite was true.

"Really?! That's great!" said Luffy excitedly. "So you'll turn them back for me, right?!"

A look of shock comes over the three siblings.

The formerly petrified women come out of the arena safely and their friends are happy and asking them what happened.

 _Meanwhile, at Kuja Castle…_

"So what could this be about…" Sandersonia asked herself. "Ah! Maybe we're just going to have a meal after that nasty battle."

"Ohh! If that's what it is, I'd love to join you." Said Luffy, excited at the idea of eating.

"I could use some food…" Edward thought silently. He reflected on everything he had seen in this strange new world. He had almost died several times and he'd been there for barely a day. The bear man sent him where he was. Unless he used alchemy, he wasn't going to get back without that man's help. And Luffy… Luffy was a walking enigma. His ability was useful, but impossible. At least, impossible back home…

Edward's thoughts were interrupted by Hancock's voice reaching his ears.

"You may enter. Just Luffy, come in."

Luffy's response wasn't surprising. "Oh, is there food?"

Edward did not pay attention to the rest of the conversation until he heard "If you do nyot know, then it is time that you were informed!"

Edward looked behind him and saw a very short old woman.

"Elder Nyon!" he heard Hancock shout ay her. "You again… where did you come from?!"

"The breadth of this man's heart is something you have witnessed with your own eyes! You need nyot fear telling him the truth!" said the Elder. "Boy! Are you nyot the pirate Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Yeah, I am!" reponds Luffy. "How do you know my name?"

"You show great modesty for one who has shaken the world to such an extent… Observe this nyewspaper from only last month!" said Nyon. "This man is the central culprit of a momentous incident… occurring on the Sabaody Archipelago, right beside central itself, in which a Tenryuubito was sent flying with a punch!"

"A… A Tenryuubito?!" exclaims Hancock.

Edward assumed a Tenryuubito was someone with high political power in this world's government.

"Though I find it difficult to understand how after committing this incredible crime, and miraculously escaping from Central's most powerful forces only two days ago, he has arrived in such a distant land such as this!" continued Nyon.

"Like I said, I was just suddenly blown here! I don't even know where this place is!" said Luffy.

Edward decided to interrupt the conversation. "Just blown here? Were you sent here by a bear-man?"

Luffy looks at Edward. "Yeah! Bartholomew Kuma!"

"So that's his name…" says Edward. "I was sent here by the same man…"

"That's impossible…" said Luffy. "He couldn't be in two places at once!"

"I don't know how…" responded Edward.

Luffy seemed to remember something. "Edward, join my crew!"

"What?"

"Join my crew! When we meet with the rest of our crew, they'll be happy to see you! Please?"

"Until I find a way back home…" says Edward. "I will join your crew"

"Yes!"

So Ed's a Strawhat now. Like the story so far?


	3. Chapter 3

After going through the rest of Hancock's background story, leaving Edward in shock and the Boa sisters in drying tears, Edward and Luffy found themselves at a very big feast, Luffy eating more than what should've fit inside him and Edward satisfied after trying everything available, they decided to run off with Margaret's help to the other side of Amazon Lily, where Nyon had made her home. Edward had a little nap on a transmuted wooden bed while Luffy and Nyon talked for a little. Edward woke up just in time to hear where he was probably following Luffy next.

"The World Government has announced the execution of Whitebeard's elite subordinate, Portgas D. Ace" said Nyon.

"Who?" asked Luffy. Edward immediately recognized something was wrong.

"Yes… It seems that a pirate named Blackbeard captured Fire Fist Ace for the Marines…" was Nyon's reply. "Having come into possession of such a major prize, it seems that Central has decided to make use of this Ace pirate-"

"OLD LADY! OLD LADY!" Luffy shouted, cutting Nyon off. "That's my brother! Ace is my big brother!"

Edward transmuted his bed back into the ground. He wasn't able to nap for very long, but he appreciated the fact that he had gotten his alchemy back, and thinking about it a little more, Edward pulled up the sleeve of his left pant leg very quickly. He saw that… miraculously… he had his carbon automail. Maybe it was just while he was in this strange new world, but he appreciated Truth's generosity. Fighting in this new world would be difficult with his weakened, restored body parts. He looked at Luffy and said, "We're going to go save him, aren't we?"

Luffy nodded at him. After talking about how long it would take to go to the Sabaody Archipelago and how long it would take to Impel Down.

"What do you wish to do?", asked Elder Nyon.

Luffy takes out Ace's vivre card.

Nyon is worried now and tells him about what the size of a vivre card is supposed to mean.

Luffy tells Nyon where he wants to go: Impel Down.

It is about at this time Enishida walks into the room and announces Hancock has collapsed from an unknown disease. Edward facepalms and wonders just what is going on here.

Edward and Luffy both wait outside the room where Hancock is currently resting. Edward takes this time to ask some questions.

"Luffy…" Edward began. "When we get to Impel Down, what's the plan?"

"I'm not sure" replies Luffy.

"Would you mind explaining some things to me about the World Government?"

Edward got his answers. He now knew of the Three Admirals, the Seven Shichibukai, all those beneath them. Luffy told him about his fight with Aokiji.

"Ice?", Edward asks. "I could've fought him with alchemy! I could've transmuted the ice he made and prevented him from using his Devil Fruit entirely!"

"Alchemy seems like a really strong skill. Can you teach me?"

"Are you good at math and science?"

"Neither."

"Then I can't teach you."

Hancock comes out of the room.

"What is it you wish of me, Luffy?"

"Well, I kind of need a favor, but are you sure you're okay, with your sickness and all?"

"As if I would allow a mere disease t overcome me!"

Luffy gives his explanation and Hancock's two sisters are screaming at him through the window.

"You want me to respond to the call for the Shichibukai…" says Hancock. "If that is your request… then I shall go wherever you wish!"

 _After the departure of Amazon Lily…_

Well, Edward wasn't sure how to feel. The method of travel he was being forced to use wasn't the most comfortable. He was hanging on to Hancock's body. Luffy was on her front, Edward on her back, and they were concealed by a coat. Once he was finally able to leave the coat with Luffy, he had decided it might be time for a since he hadn't truly slept since he arrived on this world.

 _Arrival at Impel Down…_

It had been four and a half boring days. They had finally arrived at the Great Prison, Impel Down. Luffy was surprised at the number of battleships outside. Now Edward and Luffy had to enter Hancock's robes, again. At least this time it would be less time. Edward, contrary to what many would think in that situation, _had no thoughts of the sort_ while inside those robes. You know exactly what I mean, friendo. They had finally made it inside, and all of a sudden, the air became… denser. Heavier. Edward felt something different in the air. He heard a greeting and some words from the Vice Chief to Momonga and Hancock, and then went on a tour of the prison. Edward had no idea there could be a place this sad.

It was time for the full-body check.

Edward braced himself, ready to fight his way out. Fortunately, it was unncessessary, as Hancock petrified her and the camera in the corner of the ceiling. They left Hancock's robes. They received a few warnings, and then were off.

Edward not much later and rather uncomfortably, was hanging from the ceiling with Luffy. Luffy takes out Ace's vivre card and begun to follow it, as Edward followed Luffy. As they were walking through a large hallway, someone called Luffy over and asked him what he was doing escaping. Luffy responds that he came from the outside. Luffy gave an explanation of what he and Edward were doing there, and the prisoner gave them a very important detail. Now knowing that their destination was level five, they were ready to start walking again.

That is, until…

"Nii-chan, run, it's the Blugori!" calls out one of the prisoners.

They were chasing a clown looking guy.

Before Edward knew it, he and Luffy were running with the clown, away from the Blugori.

One of the Blugori cuts the clown in half, and Edward was ready to leave the dead body behind, but then he saw that he was still running. This world truly was impossible.

He then sews himself back together. Clown dude recognizes Luffy.

They now know slightly more about the Blugori.

Now, they were going to turn around and fight.

Edward clapped his hands together. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in while, school got in the way. Don't expect regular updates to resume, but I'll try my best. Here is chapter 4.

A blugori swung an axe at Edward, not fast enough to actually hit him. Edward ducks out of the way and claps his hands together, putting one on the axe. The wood dissolves, leaving the Blugori with nothing.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!"

The strike hits the blugori in the chest, sending it flying backwards into a wall. They continue the same strategy while Buggy was just fine fighting on his own, seeing as being chopped to pieces doesn't affect him at all.

Edward was surprised just how different this brand new world was from his own. New types of enemies and abilities that didn't make sense to him at all were what mostly filled his mind. While Luffy explained the plan to Buggy, Edward seemed to be thinking about just how much more he would have to go through. However, some screaming pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hold it right there, Strawhat!" , shouted Buggy at Luffy.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"There they are. They found us!"

"Why are you yelling?"

Edward wasn't sure what was going on anymore. Buggy wanted Luffy's armband and Luffy wanted to get to level 2, so they made a trade. Buggy starts flying, while Luffy and Edward follow him on the ground.

"Level 2?! No, no, I want to go to Level 5!"

"I'm telling you Strawhat, you can't go straight there! Listen, the Impel Down prison is set up like this: This is the first floor underground, so it's called Level 1. Level 2, Level 3, the criminals get more and more powerful as you go farther down! I've been sent to Level 4 for burning torture. I don't even know what the next level down would be like! I'm pretty sure they keep the guys with bounties over 100 million on Level 5, the Lowest Floor. Anyway, I can lead you as far as Level 4!"

"I see you got nice all of a sudden.", commented Edward

"Kyahahahaha, that's because Luffy's going to give me the treasure mark that shows you the way to Captain John's Treasure, HA!"

Buggy realized his mistake and covered his mouth.

"You… You're here because you weren't strong enough to earn a place on the floors below, huh?", said Edward.

"Shut up!", responded Buggy indignantly.

"So this armband is like a treasure map, I didn't know at all!", said Luffy.

Buggy takes the axe that he stole from one of the Blugori off his back.

"So you heard! Damn it! There's no helping that! I'll just have to take it by force!", says Buggy, getting ready to swing the axe at Luffy. Edward jumps up to meet Buggy, claps his hands, and dissolves the axe, making it useless. Luffy, even after seeing he was going to be attacked, decides to give Buggy the armband anyway. Buggy was dumbfounded, confused as to why. Edward was just as surprised. Edward, knowing his new captain wouldn't hear his opinion on the matter said nothing and kept walking. Buggy bumps into a wall while he was zoned out and Luffy takes this as a message to break down the wall.

"This is… a red forest? Why?", asked Edward.

"There's a bunch of people down there", comments Luffy.

"This isn't just a forest", Buggy explains. "These are blade trees. Their leaves cut like knives!"

"Even the plants on this world are strange…", Edward thinks to himself. Apparently, the grass is just might be the most normal plant he could find.

"So this is what was meant by Crimson Hell…", said Edward, recalling what Hancock had told him on the way there.

They had an easy way over. Edward and Luffy hopped on Buggy's back and flew over the needle grass.

Edward notices a hole and didn't like what he thought was going to happen next.

"That's the entrance, isn't it?", asks Edward, hoping the answer was "No".

"Yes, it is!", replies Buggy.

Luffy jumps straight down without a second thought, pulling Edward down with him. It was all of Edward's self-control not to bash Luffy's head in. Edward heard Buggy's laughter, and then saw him falling along with them with a distraught look on his face. His eyes narrowed at Buggy.

"If you even think about ditching us I'm going to kick your ass, your hear me clown?!", screamed Edward from below (possible short joke?).

"What? Why would I do such a thing?", asked Buggy. Edward ignored him.

Maybe it wasn't that Edward wanted to ignore him, instead there was a much larger issue at hand.

Edward hits the ground with Luffy and Buggy, wordlessly. However, soon started the screaming.

"THERE'S A GIANT FUCKING CHICKEN!", screamed Edward, thinking it was a weird chimera for a second, then he remembered chimeras don't exist, not on this side of the gate.

"A snake born of chicken! It's a basilisk!" explains Buggy, in a more quiet, albeit still loud voice. "Level Two is the 'Beast Hell'! The whole floor is infested with monsters like this one!".

The basilisk bursts forward suddenly, its' mouth open and its' target Edward. Edward jumps to the wall on the right of the basilisk and claps his hands quickly, touching the wall. Edward jumps back down just as a stone fist comes out of the wall, aimed at the basilisk's head. The basilisk dodges, tilting its' head to one side.

"ALRIGHT!", screams Luffy "Let's see what you've got!".

Whoa it a line and it breaking

All that happens here is pretty simple to explain. Hancock meets with Magellan and asks for permission to go see Ace. Its' granted to her. Security informs Magellan that Luffy has infiltrated the prison. Now, back to our protagonists.

Whoa it a line and it breaking

Edward and Buggy were both in shock. Luffy had just inflated his hand to several times his size and knocked out the basilisk. The prisoners are cheering. However, a certain prisoner from a long time ago has spotted something.

A man with the hair on his head tied into a three has a crazed smile.

"If I play my cards right here… this could be the best chance I'm ever going to get to escape this place! Perhaps the gods haven't completely stopped smiling upon me after all!", he thought to himself.

"ALRIGHT! IT'S OPEN!", shouted a prisoner.

"WE'RE OUT OF THE CAGES!" exclaimed another.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Buggy. "That's right, show your thanks, fools!".

The freed prisoners begin chanting Buggy's name. He's having one of the best moments of his life. However, he's pulled out of it, literally, by a hand made of rubber.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!", asked Luffy. "Is there another hole leading down to the next floor or something?!"

"Aaaaaaagh! Get off me already! I don't know how to get down to Level 3! Did you expect me to remember the entire damn layout of this place?!", responded Buggy.

"What are you talking about?!", asked Luffy. You said you'd lead me down as far as Level Four, didn't you?!"

And so, here began Buggy's confession about how he was lying.

Just as Edward was preparing to kick some clown ass, a man with his hair in the shape of a "three" comes out of nowhere.

O SHIT WADDUP ITS DAT BOI

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! :^D

I'll be responding to all of the questions in the reviews I've gotten on this story below.

"I don't think that world is ready for Edward Elric. When is chapter 4 coming out?"

Right now. :^D

"Will Ed being there change the plot much, or is he gonna be more of an observer-type character?"

A bit of both. Dependent on the arc. He's going to have an impact on when he fights Smoker during the war. That's going to be some good shit.

"I'm curious as to the interaction between alchemy and Devil Fruit powers, e.g. if Ed were to transmute Magellan's poison to a solid could he still control it or would it not count as 'poison' anymore due to it no longer being the same material."

Good question. If its not a poison anymore, Magellan would not be able to move it around, no. As for other interactions, you're going to see alchemy a similar effect to Haki in terms of being able to hit Logias.

"Wow! They're gonna rescue Ace! I can't wait! Does that mean they'll meet the Whitebeard Pirates?"

Yes. Edward is going to have quite the introduction with Whitebeard and some members of his crew.


End file.
